The Accident
by Psych7706
Summary: This is about my good friend Brice who died a year ago. Wanted to get the message across. I think he deserves this. I wanted it to be Psych related. No I don't hate you guys.


**Hey guys, I just wanted to a make a story about a good friend who died one year ago. I want it to be Psych related to get the message out. Don't think that I hate you guys I don't I just really think Brice deserves this. **

One cold rainy day in December, Shawn Spencer was driving his car on the slippery wet streets of Santa Barbra, when he lost control of his car and hit a tree.

Gus was driving behind him when he saw everything happened. Gus got out of his car to see if Shawn was ok. Gus saw Shawn on the ground next to a tree. Gus got out his phone to call 911.

First, Gus called 911.

The police and ambulance got there in about 5 minutes. The people in the police cars were Chief Vick and Juliet.

Juliet ran over to Gus and said, "Gus, what in the hell happened here?"

"Shawn lost control of his car and hit a tree head on." Gus said trying not to cry.

"Where is he?" Juliet asked with tears streaming down her face.

Gus pointed.

Juliet went over to where Shawn was and could barely even recognize him.

Juliet checked for a pulse but found nothing. Juliet sat there on the ground next to Shawn holding his hand sobbing.

Gus walked over there and said, "Jules, come here."

Juliet got up and walked with Gus.

"Juliet, I know this is hard but who am I kidding this shit is hard to go through. I have no idea how to deal with this. I guess we will just have to work through it together." Gus said crying.

"Gus, that doesn't help. My boyfriend is dead. Can you bring him back? No. That's what I thought." Juliet yelled and walked back over to Shawn.

The EMTs walked over there with a stretcher and put Shawn on the stretcher.

They checked for a pulse but found nothing just like Juliet did.

The EMTs took Shawn to the ambulance and Juliet cried even harder while they were taking him away.

Chief Vick walked over to Juliet and said, "Come on Juliet, let's go to the hospital."

Juliet nodded and said, "Chief, he's dead. He was dead as soon as he hit the tree head first."

"Juliet, are you serious?" Karen asked holding back tears.

"I am. I checked for a pulse but I couldn't find anything." Juliet said sobbing even harder.

"Well, do you want to go home?" Karen asked.

"No, Shawn won't be there." Juliet said softly.

"Oh. Well do you want to hang around the police station?" Karen asked.

"I don't know. I guess I will go over to Henry's house and be with him." Juliet said.

"That's fine." Karen said.

Lassiter walked up to the two women and asked, "Why are you two crying?"

"Shawn's dead Carlton." Juliet said.

Lassiter's mouth dropped open and said, "Are you serious? How did this happen?"

"He lost control of his car and hit a tree head on. He was dead as soon as he hit the tree. Gus was right behind him." Juliet said.

Lassiter rarely cries, but for a detective who was a part of the force and his friend he made an exception to cry this once.

The three of them all stood there crying wishing they could change something.

"Karen? Did you find out if Shawn could've prevented his death?" Lassiter asked.

"Yes I did. He didn't put on his seatbelt." Karen said.

"That son of a bitch didn't put on his seatbelt. How can someone be that stupid?" Lassiter yelled.

"Carlton, calm down please. It is over with and we can't bring him back." Karen raised her voice trying to hold back the tears.

"What am I supposed to do? Act like I didn't care about him? Sure he made an ass of himself everyday but that doesn't mean I didn't care about him. I did care about him." Carlton said.

"I know you did. We just need to get through this together." Karen said.

"When did the wreck happen?" Lassiter asked.

"7:00 this morning." Karen said.

"Thank you chief." Lassiter said.

"You're welcome detective." Karen said.

Carlton sat at his desk and put his hands in his hands and started crying.

**Guys, I can't stress enough about putting your seatbelts on when you get in the car. I tell my mom constantly to put on her seatbelt. I don't want to lose another person close to me again. So promise me you will wear your seatbelts, even if you are in the backseat. Brice's head went through the windshield. I cried for days. Please remember to BuckleForBrice.**

**R.I.P. Brice Justin Harris 9-15-94-12-10-12 **

**One Love**

**One Heartbeat**


End file.
